Morning Light
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Deep in the woods a young girl gets a pleasant surprise as she lay with her lover in the morning light


Curled up fast asleep under the thin plastic shelter of the tent, a young couple lay all curled up together. One head lay upon another chest, whilst light smiles graced their lips. Warmed by each other and the warmth of the sleeping bags the sound of the zip gradually filled the make-shift home.

The sunlight lit up the tent through the blue material and caused the younger woman to curl into the elder one and bury her face into her chest.

The person who caused the zip to open crept in slowly and sat down, tugging the zip back up for warmth and smiled softly, her face a picture of beauty as she watched the sleeping couple.

First awoke the older woman and she smiled upon seeing who it was. She nudged the sleeping lover beside her awake, and whispered to her softly making her smile.

Gradually the younger woman opened her eyes and glanced around, she took a second and third look at the woman sat at the other side of the tent. She wondered if she was seeing things, and then began to wonder how an earth she got in without waking her.

The mysterious woman smiled happily at the couple; Arabella and Bethanie who both were still curled up to each other in the warmth of the tent. Bethanie smiled happily and gradually got up on her knees to move forward and silently hug the woman.

The mysterious woman was in actual fact Bethanie's mother not that she knew that of course. She only knew her to be "like" a mother to her.

Arabella smile, she knew the secret… she had known all along but had kept it a secret at the mother's request. Bethanie's mother was called Betricia or Be for short.

Bethanie had Be's eyes, and her hair… well in actual fact they looked very similar in all respects. Beth smiled happily and snuggled into the woman, as the woman held her close to her.

Hours later and Beth was sat by the river in jeans and a long sleeved top, her golden cross hanging down from her neck whilst her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulder's like a river themselves.

Be smiled at her daughter from a distance, and Ara came up behind her, whispering, "Are you going to tell her?"

Be sighed, "I might…" she said softly watching the young girl pull a flower apart and sing to herself with her feet in the cool moving water of the river.

Ara smiled, "You should; she loves you to bits…. You're going to need each other" she said softly

Be smiled and embraced her daughter's lover happily, "You are so right" she said and moved towards her daughter.

Sitting beside Beth she smiled happily and wrapped her arms around the young girl, "Are you okay pumpkin?" she asked her softly

Beth nodded "Of course" she said with a gentle smile and snuggled into her mother's side, "Are you?" she asked in return with her bright green eyes sparkling in the sunlight that filtered through the tree tops.

Beth lay her head down in her mother's lap watching the water as her mother spoke, "I... have something to tell you pumpkin" she said while her hand ran through her daughter's curls.

The young girl just lay and listened to her as she spoke, "I'm… your mother" she said softly so that only Beth could hear her

She smiled, "I know you are" she replied with ease

Be smiled, "You do? How?" she asked slightly confused, "Oh you are clever you" she said with an amused grin upon her delicate features

Beth giggled, "You are the closest to a mother I have ever had, in my heart you always have been my Mom" she said happily and hugged her tightly

Her mother sighed, "No pumpkin, I mean I am your biological Mom, I gave birth to you" she said softly

She froze, staring at her mother, with a look that would catch flies; her green eyes watched her mother's eyes in utter shock.

Be smiled, "Its okay pumpkin, I know it's a lot to take in" she said softly

Her daughter smiled gradually and then hugged her tighter than ever, with tears streaming down her face, "I love you Mom, I love you so much!" she exclaimed happily

"I love you too darling" she said as she held her daughter close and looked up as the sun began to set in the sky, and smiled, "I take it that you're happy then pumpkin?" she asked with joy in her voice

Beth giggled and nodded, "Of course" she said softly

The sun was setting on the day, and the stars would come to shine. Neither one wanting the day to end, but wishing upon the bright stars anyway because a mother's love is a forever kind of love.


End file.
